Sick Leave
by Crescendo-noise-is-dead
Summary: Just a look into Cloud and Sephiroth's day...


This is for Bookworm4ever81 It probably sucks :( I tried...I just. Okay let's admit it here I sucked with this. I tried to make it fluffy I really did. You'll see please just read it and don't kill me!

* * *

Cloud Strife walked into the revolving doors, it was easy to see he was nervous from the way one hand gripped his briefcase, to the other fiddling with his black tie. He didn't know how to act, for you see he was going to be working for the famed Sephiroth Shinra.

The young man has heard so many stories about his new boss that it all but made him want to run to the hills. With a deep breath he straightened his tie one last time, along with his back bone and made his way to the elevator.

What he wouldn't give to be out riding his bike, but no he would follow his father's wishes to work at his company under his Ceo. Still, that didn't mean he had to like it. He stepped inside of the metal box and pressed the number four.

He wondered what the man would say to him when they met...would he be fired right on the spot like his predecessor. He shook his head..no, he couldn't think like that, he would prevail. I mean really how scary could the man be?

The elevator dinged alerting him that he was there as the door opened. He walked through the aisle with his head held high keeping his eyes firmly on the door that read Shinra, Sephiroth. He could feel other's eyeing him as he made his way over. He pulled back his hand about to know when the door opened -

Cloud bolted up, a small groan leaving his lips, damn his head hurt something awful and he knew just who to blame for that...Sephiroth! Said man walked into the brightly lit room, with a bottle of water and pills.

"Take these." He set both on the nightstand as he moved to to check his lover's temperature with his forehand to his head. "Fever is gone, that's a good sign." He turned and walked back out the room silver hair floating after him.

"Bastard…" Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, he wouldn't have gotten sick if it hadn't have been for Mr. High and Mighty sending him out in the rain because his food had gotten cold, what kind of nonsense was that!

Sephiroth soon returned with some bleach stained close. "Here, I brung you some clothes you need to go and take a shower after you take your medicine." His bright cyan eyes slitting as he waited for the other' compliance.

Glaring right back Cloud huffed and reached for the bottle of tylenol, he unscrewed the cap and shook out to pills. He never once looked down as he popped the two pills in his mouth swallowing without preamble.

"Happy now?" He all but hissed.

"Indeed. Shower, now." Sephiroth's face never changed from the passive state it remained in as he tossed the clothes at the other.

Not expecting to have clothes thrown at him Cloud balked, and then he took a good hard look at what he had been given. His eyes shot up to stare murderously at Sephiroth. "What did you do to the clothes?!"

"I washed them, obviously." Was the reply he received in return.

"YOU RUINED THEM!" Cloud yelled getting out of the bed with a start, looking at the clothes with a pained expression on his face.

"That is not my job, I believe it falls under your jurisdiction." Sephiroth turned away and headed for the shower.

Cloud let loose a sigh, damn that insufferable man! He shook his hair, if he didn't love him he would leave him. He mused silently to himself, thinking about his dream. It had been quite the journey since then to get to where they were now.

No he couldn't stay mad at the other, when he entered the bathroom, the shower was already on and his lover in it. Cloud smirked at this and slowly began undressing out of his pajamas. He tip toed over to the shower and yanked the curtain open before stepping in.

"Too-" Sephiroth was cut off as cloud pressed their lips together cutting off whatever he was going to say. His lover gripped his now wet locks in a hard grip, tugging his hair back to expose his throat.

A warm mouth attached the smooth expansion of skin, licking and sucking until the blood vessels broke leaving a dark bruise. Cloud moaned, one arm wrapping about Sephiroth's neck and urging him on as it tangled in the platinum strands….

* * *

Cloud snickered silently as he watched his oh so powerful lover looking so miserable. It served him right! The man had been so careful not to catch his cold, he had even been sleeping in the guest bedroom. However he had let his guard down last week in the shower.

Sephiroth let out a low pained moan, his head hurt he could barely breath and he felt like he was being boiled in the lowest pit of hell. He couldn't keep any food down, and all he wanted to do was be held.

He looked up imploringly wanting Cloud to comfort him...instead he saw him snickering at him. He couldn't even get the energy up to toss the other out.

"Aww don't be mad." Cloud snickered yet again poking his lovers pallid cheek.

"I hate you."

"No you don't you leave meeeeee~"

"Get out" his followed by body rocking coughs.

Cloud leaned down and place a kiss between furrowed brows, "Now, now love don't be like that!" He teased, "After all I am here to take care of you~" A finger came to Cloud's lips as he winked and grinned.

Sephiroth suddenly had a bad feeling that it was going to get worse before it got better…

THE END.


End file.
